Tiny Spark
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: The story of how Warren discovered his powers. Rated for violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High.

Warning: There is a fight scene in this story!

--

"Just a tiny spark can destroy much," Dr. Bolton explained.

The class zoned out as the teacher went on for almost an hour on the importance of matter. His monotone voice carried on through the bare, white walls. The dim lights illuminated the blackboard displaying formulas. The studious pupils diligently scribbled down notes for their instructor mentioned at the beginning of the semester that seventy percent of material from lectures would be on the midterm and final exam.

Warren sat in the back corner, each desk surrounding him left empty, just the way he liked it. The headphones connected to the iPod kept him from dozing off during the ninety minute class. The book proved to be a better tutor than the man assigned to teach the coarse.

He did not need to pay attention in class for he proved to all just how good of a student he was. As long as he maintained a B average in the class his mother would allow him to go to a training camp over the summer. Thus far he had not discovered his powers and hoped the camp would help him tap into his ability.

"Hess!" Dr. Bolton shouted.

Warren glanced up momentarily to find his teacher arguing with one of the students about eating a bag of chips and spilling the crumbs on the floor. Warren tuned out the sound and cranked up the volume. A few minutes later Warren heard Hess speak his first name and looked up to find Dr. Bolton making a line for him. Warren frowned knowing exactly what Hess told their instructor.

Hess smirked as the teacher tossed Warren's hair to the side to reveal the headphones. Dr. Bolton sighed and held out his palm in front of Warren's face. Warren huffed and placed the iPod into his teacher's hand.

"You know, Peace, if you pay attention, you might make an A," Dr. Bolton said walking back to the front of the classroom.

"I doubt that," Warren said.

The class erupted in "Ooh's."

Dr. Bolton shook his head and went on with the lecture.

Hess looked back at Warren and stuck out his tongue. Warren sent a death glare towards Hess. Hess slightly jumped and turned back around at the teacher's command.

"Why'd you rat out Peace?" Hess's friend asked nervously.

Warren smiled, loving for people to associate his name with fear.

"He ain't nothin'," Hess replied.

Warren frowned and returned his attention to his half-filled notebook, the same page he'd been taking notes on for two weeks. Warren picked up his pencil and doodled in the vacant area near the bottom of the page.

His hand swiftly created the many swirls and edges of the one thing he knew how to draw. He imagined how, if he did not receive his powers soon, he would take the creation off the page and seek his revenge that way.

Warren felt a presence hovering over him. The shadow on the desk proved his theory correct. Warren looked up with a scowl at the teacher who picked up his notebook and cupped his hand over his mouth.

"Like it?" Warren asked with a grin.

Dr. Bolton placed the notebook against his chest and beckoned Warren outside. Warren sighed and followed the teacher out of the room.

"You don't like my art?" Warren asked feigning hurt.

Dr. Bolton stared at his student with wide eyes.

"I'm concerned about this drawing," the instructor said handing the notebook back to Warren.

"What? It's just a Celtic hunting knife," replied Warren with a shrug.

Dr. Bolton pointed to the graphite shaded blood drops falling down the edge of the blade.

"The hunter made a kill," Warren answered with a smirk. His smile fell upon realizing the teacher did not find the situation humorous. Warren sighed and said, "You're reading too much into the picture."

"Warren, I just…" Dr. Bolton began but stopped when Warren headed back inside the classroom.

Unknown to both Hess stood behind the door waiting for Warren to make his way inside. Dr. Bolton yelled when Hess jumped out in front of them, stealing Warren's notebook in the process.

"Hey, everyone!" Hess yelled showing Warren's drawing to the class. "Warren's gonna' go crazy and stab us all!"

The class burst out with laughter. Warren's brows narrowed and his face became as red as his highlights.

"Give it back!" Warren shouted chasing after Hess.

"Hess, sit down!" Dr. Bolton instructed.

Hess stood on the teacher's desk and opened to another page to find drawings of more knives and a few poorly-sketched, yet disturbing drawings.

"Look!" Hess hollered. "Warren's a psycho!"

Warren jumped on the desk sending Hess to a retreat on the tiled floor.

"Bradley, you give me that back or…" Warren hissed.

"Or what? Go insane like your Daddy and…" Hess laughed but was soon cut off by Warren's body tackling him to the ground.

The other students jumped up with cheers to keep the violence going.

"Don't you ever say another word about my father!" Warren screamed as he punched Hess in the jaw.

Dr. Bolton tried to pry his way through the chanting students. He grabbed Warren's torso and, with the help of two other students, lifted Warren away in mid swing.

Hess jumped up with blood leaking from his nostrils and lip.

Warren pointed and Hess and growled, "I mean never."

"That's enough, Peace, let's go," Dr. Bolton said ushering Warren to the door.

Hess grumbled and launched his fist for the back of Warren's head. His knuckles sent Warren face first into the doorframe.

There was a collected gasp from the class.

"Peace!" Dr. Bolton shouted rushing over to Warren.

Warren backed away from the sharp edge and turned towards Hess, a stream of blood falling from his lip too.

"Come on, Warren Peace," Hess shouted raising his fists in front of his face.

Warren walked up to Hess, glaring intensely. He wrinkled his nose and lowered his eyebrows. Warren softly spoke, "You're not even worth it, Bradley."

Their classmates pointed and laughed at Hess.

"What?" Hess cried raising his arms.

"Don't be stupid," his friend said. "He'll bust you up."

"He just got in a lucky hit," Hess said waving his hand.

Warren bit his sore lip to keep from worsening the situation.

"He's a weakling, just like his father!" Hess yelled.

Warren's face became hot along with his neck and arms.

Hess's friend waved his hands trying to hush his pal.

"Some _great _man, lost to a guy in tights."

Warren clenched his fists until his nails ripped the skin on his palms. He turned his head back towards Hess, his glare knocking the smirk off the boy's face.

"Warren, let's go, now," Dr. Bolton said grasping Warren's arm. He howled and jerked his hand back in pain. He looked at his palm to find a circle of red blistering in the center.

"Warren," Hess said trembling.

Warren slowly walked up to his shaking classmate. He bared his teeth and growled as his arms ignited causing numerous screams from those standing nearby. Warren's eyes widened and he gasped himself.

Hess backed away trying to keep his tears from falling.

Warren smiled and stared at the flames flickering on his arms, yet not burning through his jacket.

He stretched his fingers wide enough for Hess's neck. A tear fell from Hess's hazel eye. Warren gritted his teeth and pulled away from Hess. He turned towards the door, his body still ablaze.

He stopped beside Dr. Bolton and said, "I'll let myself out."

Warren strolled through the hallways sending off the smoke detectors and sprinklers. In no time the falling water put out the flames on the outside. Inside Warren still burned with rage.

His lips formed a smile as the blood clotted on its own, "I have my powers."

The soaked pyro exited through the double doors in a trance and did not wake from that state until he made it back home.

Warren stood outside his house and said to himself, "Now it all begins."


End file.
